User talk:17silverthistle
Re: Thankx See Project:Charart for more info, and refer all Character art questions to User:Bramble--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) 23:13, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Re:Making the CAT Please sign messages with the four tildes. ~ Like that but four. And you have to join project Charart in order to make those cats. Take a blank from the page. Be sure to CLICK on it. Then save it. Look at my tutorials for help. Or other users tutorials. WetstarTaylor Swift! 22:07, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Please We don't have mentor programs anymore, but I'd be glad to answer any questions that you have, and I'd be glad to help you in anyway I can. (In other words, yes.) --'Icy-chan' 22:10, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Nope. Since we don't officially have the mentor program anymore, you get everyone's help on the project talk page instead. Anyways, if you want to try a complex image, try a brown tabby tom (you can choose what rank and hair length). Brown tabbies are generally found pretty easy, so you might be able to find a cat it could be afterwards, or you could try to make the image like a different rank of a character that doesn't have that rank yet. You can make it and then put it on my talk page, and I'll comment on it sometime tomorrow or the next day. Let me know if you have any other questions! --'Icy-chan' 02:57, January 14, 2010 (UTC) It looks pretty good, but I have a couple of things. First, save it as png and not jpg so that it's not so pixely looking. Secondly, the stripes need blured a lot more. Third, it needs ear pink. Fourth, I advise putting on the tabby stripes before the shading, unless you use the burn tool for the stripes. Fifth, the eye doesn't look quite right, try to get it pixel by pixel the same as on my tutorial. And sixth, I just have to say, the shading looks really good for your first attempt. Also, I know that you're signing with four ~, but there needs to be a link to your profile when you sign, so either go to "More" up in the top right hand corner, click on preferences, and then put User:17silverthistle in the box and then click on the box beneath so that it can be your custom signature, and then hit save at the bottom, or make a custom sig and put the coding into the box and then save. (If you need/want any help with coding and/or making a custom sig let me know, I'm really good at them!) Once again, your first image was really good, and you did awesome on the shading! You're ready to reserve three cats on the current projects page and work on them, maybe one two-colored cat, one solid, and one tabby or tortoiseshell? --'Icy-chan' 21:03, January 14, 2010 (UTC) What would you like your sig to look like? (colors and what it says) (For more look at "Siggie Requests" on my user page.) --'Icy-chan' 22:17, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Speckletail Why is my picture of Speckletail as a queen on your user page?Nightshine ★ 03:49, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Oh, my bad. I thought I could use it, do you want me to take it down? I will if you want me to. 17silverthistle 12:08, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Story Project The Project you created is neither necessary or appropriate for this wiki. And you don't have the authority to make one, either. Sorry. For stories, please go to warriorsfanfiction.wikia. Thanks, Bramble-sama 22:28, January 14, 2010 (UTC)